The trend to thinner and thinner mobile phones, as well as to increasing resolutions, leads to lens modules with particular designs, a lens module being constituted by an assembly of one to several lenses and diaphragms into a lens holder. Also, for modules aiming at large volumes markets a particular attention must be laid on the manufacturability, because a production of several tens of thousands of lens modules per day can be envisaged only when the manufacturing yield is close to 100%.
Depending on the customer's specifications, the constraints that have the major influence on the design are: